guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrow
We should just leave a small note on what that means in the game. Something like: "Guild Wars does not actually have any arrows for Bows. Whenever a reference to arrows is made in a skill it means a hit from a bow." To differentiate it from Projectile which includes bows, wands and staves. --Karlos 05:24, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) Bonefiend and arrows If they are NOT arrows explain how Conflagration (NOT Grater Conflagration) modifies arrows to strike for fire damage Key Word here: Arrows, while this bone fiend shown here is shooting molten firey arrows, when it is said that bone fiends' attacks are not considered arrow attacks - http://i18.tinypic.com/2d8rjpv.jpg - Chrisworld 20:56, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Chrisworld, rather than attempting to argue over a graphical anomaly, how about making that fiend attack you and utilise Mantra of Flame to cement the idea whether or not it's an arrow. --220.233.103.77 21:01, 27 February 2007 (CST) Who ever 220.233.103.77 is im not arguing over the graphics im just trying to figure it out and get people who have tested it before to share what they have found, although the mantra of flame is a good idea. - Chrisworld 21:03, 27 February 2007 (CST) :I know you're not arguing over the graphics, but that's all your picture shows. There are quite a number of skills with misleading or ambiguous skill descriptions, so I wouldn't be surprised that Conflagration acts the way it does. The only way to prove that Conflagration works on Bone Fiends is to make it an enemy then use Mantra of Flame (or Storm Chaser). --220.233.103.77 23:30, 27 February 2007 (CST) Yup, this is something that will take a slight bit of work to do BUT it will get done eventually *procrastinates* haha - Chrisworld 19:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) That really was not a lot of work: I took Olias out, spawned some fiends from the suits of armor, and had him kill himself. Bone Fiend Arrows I hope this settles it once and for all, bone fiends fire arrows. --Loonsbury 12:27, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Deflect Arrows treats the minion projectiles as arrows, so im starting to think they either changed it some time or it was always treated as an arrow. Im trying to find the original research to say minions dont fire arrows, does anyone know where it is? -- Xeon 13:03, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Also i think the anomaly may be with FW, quote "For non-Spirit creatures within its range" where i think "non-Spirit" may be referring to minions as well. -- Xeon 13:07, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::As I noted on the Bone Fiend talk page, I tested Conflagration with a spear and Conjure Flame, and it changed it to fire damage. Therefore, it is not purely arrows, and we also have foun that Bonetti's Defense affects wands and spears as well, deflect arrows is probably the same --Gimmethegepgun 13:05, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::Anet have totally screwed over their skill descriptions when it comes to projectiles. -- Xeon 13:10, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Indeed they have. Also, on Deflect Arrows page, it notes it blocks spear attacks as well --Gimmethegepgun 13:15, 8 July 2007 (CDT)